High-Availability (HA) computer clusters utilize redundant computers or nodes to provide high availability services. Generally, HA solutions require a dedicated network of devices that support Internet Protocol (IP). The dedicated IP network is utilized for supporting clustering traffic across all nodes in the cluster. Such IP networks are safeguarded against failure with redundant hardware and associated software, which add to the cost and management requirements associated with this type of implementation. Further, such networks typically require a dedicated networking hardware and additional software to provide a synchronization mechanism between Input/Output (I/O) components and HA components to handle unexpected network behavior.